


Tinsel and Firewhisky

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, shiny and distracting tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: For the entire evening, he had been trying to talk to Draco, to—Harry didn’t really know. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to him, and to maybe—maybe—kiss him at midnight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tinsel and Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimeBear9702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeBear9702/gifts).



> I know that it is indeed already the new year, and I did intend to post this on New Year's Eve, but I just didn't really want to post it, but after one of my friends demanded to read it so I'm posting it and gifting it to her! (Also I've done research and I've no clue how to correctly spell "Firewhisky" because it's different in different places so it is what it is I guess). Anywho I hope you enjoy and cheers to another (possibly shitty) year! <3

Harry hunched his shoulders and slid further down into the cushions of the window seat, careful not to spill the full bottle of firewhisky. Draco was across the room, conversing with Justin. And there was tinsel in his hair, glittering silver in the fairy lights strung throughout the common room. Harry lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink, already pleasantly tipsy. For the entire evening, he had been trying to talk to Draco, to—Harry didn’t really know. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to him, and to maybe— _ maybe _ —kiss him at midnight. 

But of course that wouldn’t happen, because even though, somehow, they had become friends, Harry couldn’t ever see them being  _ boyfriends _ , no matter how much Harry might want it. And besides, he wasn’t even sure if Draco liked boys. 

So Harry stuck to his fantasies. And Merlin, did he have plenty. There was a quidditch one, and a studying-at-the-back-of-the-library-where-nobody-could-see-them one, and—really, one for every possible situation.

So involved in one of them that he was at the moment, he didn’t notice Draco had stopped his conversation with Justin and had drifted across the room. Right next to Harry. He jumped and managed not to spill the entire bottle of firewhisky on his jumper when Draco flopped unceremoniously onto the window seat next to him. “Who are we looking at?” he asked, squinting in the general direction of Harry’s gaze. 

“I—nobody,” he responded, still staring at Justin.

“No, you’re not. You’re looking at Finch-Fletchley.  _ Ooooh _ , do you  _ fancy _ him, Potter?” Draco gasped, dramatically bringing a hand to his forehead and flopping his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

“I do  _ not _ ,” Harry insisted, shaking his head quickly and swaying a bit on the seat. 

“No, I think you do, and that when it hits midnight you want to kiss him. Well, come along then, we don’t have much time. Only about a minute left until,” he said, standing using Harry’s shoulder for support and grabbing him by the hand to pull him up as well. He started to pull in the direction of Justin, but then the lights caught on the tinsel in Draco’s hair in just the right way and framed his hair in silvery light, and Harry got distracted. 

Draco had almost pulled him all the way across the room when the counting started.  _ Ten, nine, eight _ .

“You want to kiss him, right?” Draco asked, giving him a little shove.  _ Seven, six, five _ .

“ _ No _ , I want to kiss someone else!” Harry insisted, digging his heels into the floor to prevent Draco from dragging him even further.  _ Four, three, two _ .

“Then who—” Draco started.  _ One _ . Harry grabbed him by the tie and crashed their lips together. It was quick and hesitant, full of meaning and tasted of firewhisky, and when Draco didn’t pull away immediately Harry took that as a good sign. Harry pulled back and heard someone wolf-whistle—probably Seamus—and smiled sheepishly at Draco. He was smiling back.

“ _ You _ , dumbarse. I wanted to kiss  _ you _ .” Harry brought up a hand and cupped Draco’s cheek.

“Oh,” is all he said, and leaned back in to capture Harry’s lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
